Crew V Crew
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: The Merry go crew meet an unxepected ship. Does it have medicine to help nami? red and find out! set b4 robin & chopper rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

It was a average Joe day for the straw hat crew they where in the galley eating lunch when a sound caught there attention

Dee di dee de do di de bi di di do Dee di dee de do di de bi di di do Dee di dee de do di de bi di di do….(Hampton the hamster- Hamster Dance)

"What the?" Said Sanji heading out onto the deck the others followed also curious, Ussop was picking his nose his entire finger was scratching round inside & Luffy was still eating a chicken leg.

Just over the Brow of the Rams head they saw a ship that was vibrating with the sheer noise of the music as the ship drifted closer they saw a figure appear from below deck that had short black hair with a white streak she also looked pretty angry,

"Rusty will you turn that retched hamster crap off!" Yelled the girl with the black hair

The music was turned down but only slightly

"WHAT" yelled someone that the straw hat crew could not see

"Turn that crap of!" yelled the girl again

"Fine ille switch it to headphones" yelled the voice again

"No wait Rusty don't!" The music suddenly stopped and a strange howling voice followed it

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ( howling she's not in pain even though everyone else is)

Another person came up on deck with long brown hair

"Brilliant Moonbeam just brilliant not only do we have that retched tune we also have rusty bloody singing it do you know how much I want to zap you right now?" Yelled the brown haired girl looking pretty scary, even thought the merry go where still a distance away the crew backed of just a tiny bit completely wierded out.

Suddenly Princess Vivi appeared from below deck

"Err guys what's going on out here have you found an island?" she asked

"No but we found a ship but they might have a…." Sanji began to reply until

"AHOY" Luffy began to yell to the passing ship but Zolo stopped him and pulled him back,

"Don't yell at them they could be hostile you idiot!" Ussop said gagging him "we have to sneak aboard!"

"Well what do ya say Luffy?" Asked Sanji

"Let's GO!" Luffy yelled only do be kicked in the face by Sanji

"Let's go!" Luffy whispered Sanji grinned

"So what's the plan captain" asked Zolo

Luffy grinned and began whispering instructions to the four of them.

Meanwhile the straw hat crew where planning this is what was happening on the other ship.

As we already know one of the crew is harmless for the next 2:01 minutes because she's having her ears blasted out by a hamster, But The straw hat crew only knew of three of the five on board you see these where no ordinary pirates in fact there not even pirates, there not even navy. There just trying to find there way home which is far from where they are.

A long time ago the five people on that ship where Superheroes in England but one of the villains they where facing had a dimension vortex and it sucked them into the one piece world, Since then they have kept there powers secret earnt money bought a ship and headed for the grand line where on an island someplace was a way home. The five didn't really know if this information was true but it was the only info they have.

The other ship had not yet noticed the straw hat crews ship it seemed they where having an inter ship war much like the ones aboard the merry go. They didn't even notice when 4 people jumped aboard onto there upper deck.

"Zolo, Sanji take the lower decks me and Ussop will take the top deck remember we need to find the medical bay!" Luffy said but as the four of them moved to where they where going to go, A figure wearing a pair of wireless headphones danced past her eyes closed she seemed oblivious to the four frozen in place and she made her way below deck as she disappeared the four let there breath go and proceeded with there plan.

Luffy and Ussop where having difficultly searching the top deck since Ussop to scared to join Luffy had hidden in a cannon and Luffy hadn't noticed until a magnified whimper was heard. And the girl with short black hair poked her head round the corner

"What the…" She said before ducking as Luffy aimed one of his famous long punches

But before Luffy could do anymore the girl began yelling

"Robyn, Spiral we have been boarded check all the decks Midnight GET RUSTY!"

"What are you our boss?" came a yell from somewhere followed by a load bang

"Do you want to die?" Yelled the black haired girl back dodging another punch

"Excellent Point!" was the reply before the sound of lightning was heard

(Sorry about the randomness it was inspired by my brother listening to the spice girls!)

The Girl named Moonbeam was now extremely annoyed some randomer in blue shorts was trying to punch her and she wasn't having any of it, the next time Luffy went to aim another punch his rubber fist his a heavy brick

"hey how the…" he didn't have much time to think before the brick well aimed hit his head, it bounced of and fell on his foot

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" (For reference this is not rusty) said Luffy hopping on one leg holding his foot in pain, Moonbeam grinned and headed towards the whimpering cannon picking up the brick on the way whacked the cannon causing it to vibrate and make a donging sound causing Ussop to go temporally deaf.

(HORAY)

that's all until next chapter BIBI!

For reference I don't very much like Ussop incase you havnt already discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

Crew v Crew Chapter 2

By RustyOfT05

Thanks to all who reviewed you all rule :D

I also might add I have only seen the four kid's version of one piece which I might add is not so good compared to the one piece with Zorro.

Any way on with the story

Moonbeam headed further down the ship knowing there would be other intruders she was just about to turn the corner when she heard a splash she turned and saw that Ussop had fallen out the cannon and into the water. She grinned and carried on turning the corner she walked straight into a dancing rusty with a brown curly haired girl right behind her they all collided and fell in a big heap on the floor it took about three seconds before Moonbeam erupted

"Midnight I thought I told you to get Rusty!" She almost yelled but rusty was on top of her stomach and she was unable to reach full yelling capacity

"Sorry you know how devious she is with those things on her ears" said Midnight from somewhere near Moonbeams foot

"Well she wont be for much longer" and with that said moonbeam took them of Rusty's ears and threw them overboard where they hit Ussop on the head.

"Hey what I was listening to that!" protested Rusty who immediately got of Moonbeam to find out where her headphones had gone finding nothing she turned back to the dusty and bruised Moonbeam and Midnight

"What did you do with them?" Rusty asked "that was my last pair!"

"Well I didn't..." Midnight never got to finish her sentence because there was a loud bang as four people came bursting into where they where standing.

Two where characters we already know Sanji and Zolo but two new faces where trying to fight them and failing miserably both where covered in cuts and one had a black eye when they saw the three they ran towards them dodging a few attacks made by the two. When they reached them they skidded to a halt caught there breathe and started talking at the same time to make sense of what they where saying rusty covered the boys mouth with her hand.

"And they came outta know where I'm telling you guys there no ordinary rob your boat kinda pirates they mean business!" finished the long haired girl she was the most dressed up out of the five most wearing a random t-shit and jeans she however was wearing jeans a belt and a strapless tank top and showing of her belly button we recon that the boy was attacked by Sanji since as he said 'never hit a lady'

"Rusty take your hand of spirals mouth he looks like he's gonna explode, Rusty obliged and took her hand away

"People swords LOOK" he yelled the five turned to look seeing Luffy (with a throbbing toe) Sanji and Zolo charging at them.

"Moonbeam what the hell are we gonna do!" Midnight whispered franticly as the three got closer.

"Use our powers" was the reply

"WHAT?" yelled the other four

"I thought we agreed no powers until we reached home!" said Rusty now backing away from the oncoming three

"Better late than never" said Spiral grinning madly

"Alright gang lets show em what where made of!"

That concludes Crew V Crew Chapter two if you review the next chapter arrives sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Crew V Crew

By RustyOfTO5

This is an instant update put on straight after chapter 2 but will still have the same quality (if I have any quality)

On board the Merry go Princess Vivi was still waiting for Sanji, Ussop, Luffy and Zolo to Return when a loud noise caught her attention she had been to wrapped up in her thoughts about alabaster to notice that the ship had begun to drift away from the Jojo (Moonbeams & the others ship) and there was something knocking against the bottom of the merry go, Vivi cautious of sea creatures peered over the side and saw a nose poking above the surface

"Ussop!" She cried and lowered a rope a hand reached out from the water and grabbed it Vivi began to pull him up but found it difficult so she called koru and together they pulled Ussop aboard.

Once he was aboard Vivi thanked Koru and turned to Ussop who lay gasping on the floor

"Are you okay?" Asked Vivi a little worried just as she finished talking Ussop coughed and a large amount of water a fish and a pair of soggy headphones emerged on the deck

"Nice" Said Vivi Picking up the fish and throwing it back into the sea where it swam away only to be eaten by a shark moments later. She Turned back to face Ussop who was still coughing also she noticed Koru was running manically up and down the ship, she decided that Ussop could wait and went to see what was up with Koru. When she reached him he began pointing in the direction of the kitchen when she saw what koru was on about she amazed she hadn't noticed before. The Kitchen was on fire! Sanji must have forgotten to turn the stove of!

Vivi panicked she had no idea what to do there was no fire extinguishers aboard the merry go only cannons and fridges! The only thing able to put out the fire was the sea and that was a long way down!

Vivi ran back to Ussop who had fallen asleep on the deck, Vivi yanked his nose to wake him instantly Ussop was awake and complaining about nose abuse that was until he noticed the growing fire that had now taken over the cabins

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed so loud that the fight on the other ship heard it they all turned and saw the merry go ablaze

"Well that's aint good" said Sanji

"never!" said zolo rolling his eyes at the chef who smirked back

"MY SHIPS ON FIRE WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" yelled Luffy running in circles forgetting that 5 people where just standing around waiting for them to realise they where in the middle of a battle.

Sorry its so short but you wanted an update anyway now for German homework damn

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I admit I was thinking about ditching this story but everyone turned me around or changed my opinion this story has got as nearly as many reviews as The Story (which was actually called The Story) but fan fiction took it away three time sniff oh well I might put it back on again you never know :D

Anyway on with the show of randomising stuff

Disclaimer- I do not own one piece if I did Ussop would be dead by now

"Ok when are they gonna realise where standing here?" asked the long brown haired girl

"Shut up Robyn the fridge will still be there in five minutes" Said Moonbeam creating a chair and sitting on it

I recon now would be a good time to explain some more things to you (Midnight053 you already know this so skip it) each of our friendly lost superheroes has a power Moonbeam the eldest has the power to create things out of thin air, Rusty the youngest is psychic and can teleport, Robyn can shoot electricity out her hands, Midnight has an ice power and can freeze things and finally Spiral the weirdest has super speed. That said lets get back to our story

After about 10seconds of watching Luffy run round like a maniac

"That's it" said rusty and lifted the hat right of his head and hung it over the side

"Ah my straw hat!" Luffy stared at the 5 "hey what are you doing here?" everyone faints amine style

"Ok dumb brain your almost as bad as spiral you sneaked on our ship and now where beating you up for it!" yelled moonbeam

Everyone shrank back a little way from moonbeam

"All we wanted was a doctor for our friend!" said Luffy grabbing his straw hat

"You could have just asked Midnights a doctor" said moonbeam pointing to midnight

Everyone stared at midnight

"I think you're supposed to nod" whispered Rusty from behind midnight

Midnight nodded and everyone looked away

"Thanks rusty" whispered midnight back as moonbeam and Luffy began talking

"is there coke in that thank you?" whispered rusty back grinning hopefully midnight turned around "no" rusty stomped on midnights foot "YOW!" yelled midnight everyone stared at her

"Hi" said midnight silently begging they would look away. They didn't

Meanwhile this was going on the ship was slowly being taken over by flame. Vivi had got Nami out the medical bay and they where watching as the ship became a burning fireball

"Ussop we have to abandon ship! We have to go!" Vivi pleaded but Ussop just stood there

"Kia gave this ship to me and I'm not leaving it to burn!" he said proudly

"Well good luck with that!" said Vivi jumping overboard with Nami onto a life ring. Suddenly on the ship names small tangerine farm went up in flames

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Ussop doing a swan dive of the ship

"Chicken" commented Vivi helping Nami stay afloat as Ussop did a REALLY fast front crawl to wards the Jojo

ok I promised myself to make this chapter long and its not sorry

Press the button

v

v

v

v

v

V


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece again if I did Ussop would have never existed MUAHAHA

If you like Ussop read no further as there is more Ussop Abuse Coming up

Thanks to all reviews GREATLY appreciated anyone else think Ussop's nose is wooden? Just wondering anyway…

Chapter 5

Everyone stood (or lay in Nami's case) and watched as the Merry go (or going merry) slowly sank beneath the waves

"AH NO OUR SHIP ZOLO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luffy yelled Running around in circles

"Is he always like this?" asked Moonbeam to Zolo Staring at Luffy

"Pretty Much" Replied Zolo not actually caring very much

"GURLS!" came a yell at last Sanji had finally noticed that there where there. Robyn (fridge girl) came onto the deck a little time after that dragging a singed Sanji by the ear

"Someone keep him under control" she asked before leaving

"Ah I love a girl that treats me like dirt" said Sanji from the floor he kept whispering things that no-one could hear until Luffy ran over him and he soon shut up.

"Luffy calm down!" said Ussop attempting to stop Luffy but Luffy just grabbed Ussop shoulders

"Ussop the ships gone what are we gonna do" with that said Luffy just slammed Ussop though the deck onto the deck below

"I hope you know your fixing that" said Moonbeam stepping round the large hole in the ground and heading for the infirmary where Midnight had taken Nami earlier during all the panic

Hey Midnight how is she?" asked Moonbeam pointing to their red haired guest

"I can treat her but it will take awhile" said midnight not really looking up

"How long?" asked Moonbeam she had been hoping to treat the girl and drop these insane pirates on the nearest island

"A week maybe 2" answered Midnight looking up from her patient

"I don't really want to hear that" said Moonbeam sighing. Then suddenly a load of singing broke out "I don't really want to hear that either" Moonbeam and Midnight left the infirmary to find the source of the sound as they got closer they heard the songs words

"This is a song a song about chutney chutney…." Instantly Moonbeam and Midnight stopped looking for the source it was only spiral their resident loon but they turned back to the sound as they heard another voice join in

"Chutney chutney chutney you can have it with your popadom's or with your main course..."

"ok that's weird" said Midnight following Moonbeam in the direction of the sound as they rounded the corner to the back of the ship they saw Spiral with his arm over Luffy's shoulder both of them singing at the tops of their voices

"God there twins!" Said Moonbeam leaning against the wall for support

"Least he cheered him up" said Midnight "wasn't he the one running round screaming?"

"And it's better now, how?" asked Moonbeam sinking to the floor, Midnight realising she was in was of those moods left quickly before she was the one picked on. On the way back to the infirmary she saw Ussop heading in that direction and pitied him dearly.

THE END (well of this chapter at least)

By now hope you enjoyed next chapter is coming soon find out what happens to Ussop!


	6. Chapter 6

Crew v Crew

Chapter 6

Ussop Heading towards the one direction never to head into whenever Moonbeams in one of those moods and since we have only known these people about five minutes I'm guessing that none of you guys knew either but anyways

One the other side of the ship far away from our poor Ussop was the Kitchen where another one of the helpful crew giving the straw hat crew a lift was cooking until she was rudely interrupted by a blond haired guy in a suit.

"Hey what's a good looking girl like you doing on a fine day like this?" he asked sticking his head into the kitchen

"Cooking why you asking?" replied the red head not really looking up at Sanji

Sanji expecting a whack on the head was surprised lighting up a new cigarette he stepped into the kitchen but was stopped by an invisible force

"You're not coming in here with that lit pal" Said the red head now looking him full in the face indicating his cigarette. Annoyed Sanji threw the cigarette over the side and then stepped into the kitchen

"Better" he asked looking over the girls shoulder at what she was doing

"Much" said the surprisingly pretty red head turning round and accidentally knocking Sanji flying Rusty realising Sanji was about to land on a glass case used her powers and stopped him in mid air and gently lifted him to the ground

"Err Sorry about that" said the red head helping him up "Rusty by the way" she added as an afterthought

"Don't mention it I'm Sanji" Sanji said and for some reason he was nervous but he didn't know why

"Err Hi; again I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Said Rusty wringing her hands

"Err Yea uh I got to go kick Zolos ass err Bye" said Sanji and made for the door Hitting his head on it

"Are you ok" asked Rusty concerned

"I'm ok" said Sanji and he left leaving a considerable dent in the door frame Rusty laughed slightly and returned to her cooking but was interrupted by a scream and seconds later a terrified Ussop ran though the kitchen like a mad hatter closely followed by Moonbeam who was screaming something inaudible over Ussop's screams. Then Luffy & Spiral appeared obviously attracted by all the noise and the now intoxicating smell of food.

"Ooooh you Cook?" asked Luffy interested

"Yea but only cos no-one else can be bothered MOOBEAM I MADE SUSAGES!" she yelled suddenly

"Why'd you do that?" asked Luffy again but this time spiral answered

"Moonbeam hates meat and when she's in one of those mood the only way to stop her is by cooking meat" explained Spiral but Luffy wasn't listening Spiral had lost him at the word Meat

"Meat…" Drooled Luffy going and sitting down at the table staring at the sausages

Rusty glanced and Spiral giving him an 'it's your friend not mine look' then grabbing a frying pan and hiding it behind her back she waited for Moonbeams arrival. It didn't take long

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YA I'M A VEGITARIAN" Yelled Moonbeam in a rage holding Ussop by the nose

"Once more" replied Rusty Bracing herself for impact but it never came opening her eyes she saw that Sanji had put his leg in the way stopping Ussop from hitting her as Moonbeam was using him as a club.

"That's no way to treat a friend" said Sanji putting his leg down. Moonbeam in a mardie slammed Ussop down and left the kitchen.

"Uh thanks" said Rusty putting the frying pan back on the side

"Ah don't mention it" Said Sanji then he grinned "Hey Ussop I reckon your nose is twice as long now you could enter it in competitions!"

Everyone laughed at Ussop as he picked himself up from the floor it was true his nose seemed twice as long and as he left the kitchen it got stuck on the wooden doorframe then after a big tug he fell overboard as it twanged back. No one bothered to fetch him

ALL RUSTY/SANJI STUFF IS BECAUSE KEONI DARED ME TO SO HA I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY OK! BUT STILL HE IS COOL coughCOOLEST CHARACTER

ANYWAY

THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND I JUST REALISED CAPITAL LETTERS ROCK

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ANYWAY REVIEW PPLE

V

V

v

v

v


	7. Chapter 7

Crew V Crew Chapter ?

(Ok so I forgot the chapter number. Sue me already!)

There is no other romance except Rusty/Sanji the occasional Spiral/Pillow and a few Ussop/any thing that moves

Ok Keonie I'm there if you make the quid a small bottle a coke and Ille give ya 1p change deal?

If I make em snog 2 bottles would suffice.

ANYWAY BORING STUFF

Disclaimer: as I have said many times I do not own one piece if I did I would sue 4Kids for basically killing one piece

(I do not own 4Kids either)

NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOD STUFF

So everyone was sitting down for some nice lovely burnt crap that Rusty had dug of the back of the oven NOT! They where actually quite enjoying the food Rusty had made she had made sausages but had also made some vegetarian ones as well (to stop moonbeam tearing her apart or hitting her with Ussop)

Rusty and Sanji where sitting opposite each other and they avoided each others eyes while Vivi and Midnight talked

"How's Nami doing?" asked Vivi between bites covering her plate from an eyeballing Luffy

"She's doing fine bored with all the sitting around but she will be up and attem in a few days" replied Midnight watching as Luffy stole a sausage of Moonbeams plate

"That's great news! Say could you drop us of at Alabaster when Nami's all fixed up?" asked Vivi biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as Luffy gagged on the fake meat

"Yea where heading there anyway where running out of food and Rusty needs some more batteries we will be happy to drop you there right Moonbeam…. Moonbeam?"

Asked Midnight turning round in her chair to see Moonbeam disappearing out the door after Luffy with a fly swat.

"Why does she need batteries?" Whispered Zolo to Midnight pointing his fork at Rusty who was doing the washing up

"That's really none of your business sprout head" answered Rusty not turning round and cleaning Moonbeams and Luffy plates not that there was much point Luffy had basically licked it clean.

Both men (Zolo and Sanji in case you are really dumb) raised there eyebrows and carried on eating while Midnight gathered everyone else's plates and gave them to Rusty, whispered something and left not far behind her was Robyn and Spiral who had sat next to each other the entire meal and been very quiet.

Not far behind them was Zolo who was muttering something about training harder but having no weights.

Leaving Sanji and Rusty alone in the kitchen

MUHA I end there NOT!

But not for long as after about 10seconds of silence Luffy came running though closely followed by Moonbeam but she didn't get far as Rusty held her by the collar and dragged her backwards out the kitchen then came back in and continued washing up,

"Hey Luffy!" Yelled Sanji "It's safe now so you can stop hiding behind my butt!"

"Well it's big enough" said Luffy coming out from behind Sanji. Sanji just whacked him to the floor with his leg muttering something about the size of his gob

"Hey guys!" said Vivi running into the kitchen "Nami's gone!"

"OH NO! MY SWEET PETUNIA!" Yelled Sanji and he pegged it to the medical bay but since he has no idea where that is he ran back again top speed

"Erm where's the medical bay?" he asked sheepishly

"Third door on the right" replied Vivi who had been talking with Luffy

"I knew that!" said Sanji turning round and knocking Robyn over who had nearly successfully pulled of a fridge heist

"Hey stop her!" Yelled Rusty dropping the plate in the sink as Robyn grabbed the rest of the food of the floor and ran for it. Rusty not really paying attention to where she was running ran straight into Sanji

"Hey sorry" said Rusty "err you can let me go now"

"Err yea ok" muttered Sanji and he let her go and she ran of after Robyn yelling about the fact she just ate and they didn't have that much food as it was!

Vivi stared at Sanji pointedly while Luffy looked bewildered. Sanji smirked at Vivi and left the room forgetting where he had originally wanted to go

ANY RUSTY/SANJI ROMACE IS BEACAUSE I WAS DARED HA! (Plus I get coke for making an ass of myself in writing)

Anyway

Zolo was bored he had no weights to practise with and he couldn't even be bother to fall asleep and as he was walking around he came across Moonbeam who was tied to the mast.

"Err hi" said Moonbeam "dya mind freeing me from this"

Zolo just stared on

"Hey Comon I can make anything you need do you need a new sword? Comon please free me!" said Moonbeam straining at the ropes that bound her to the grimy mast

"You can make weights?" asked Zolo interested

"Yea sure just let me free!"

"What type of fruit did you eat?" said Zolo still not moving

"Dunno think I had an apple this morning NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH THOOSE WIEGHTS YOU WANTED!" yelled Moonbeam pissed at being left tied there

"Jees don't get your knickers in a twist!" said Zolo reaching for his blades

"I don't wear knickers"

THE END OF A CHAPTER

goodbye


	8. Chapter 8

You know I'm really dumb

Yet again the chapter number has been forgotten SOMEONE GLUE IT TO MY HEAD!

Great now I have an 8 attached to my head WAIT

Crew V Crew Chapter 8

(Ha I am not dumb cough so am)

"I not wearing knickers" came a voice

"OI SPIRAL GET BACK HERE!" yelled Moonbeam staring accusingly at a small kid who was running away

"Its he always that annoying" asked Zolo uniting Moonbeam

"They all are they drive me insane!" said Moonbeam as Robyn ran past screaming with Rusty chasing her holding a frying pan

"I could say the same thing about this lot!" said Zolo slicing the last knot as Luffy ran past screaming that someone had trod on his foot

"err thanks" said Moonbeam getting up "here is your weights like I said and have a good day!"

"You still didn't answer my question" said Zolo as Moonbeam began walking away

"Do you love me?" he asked

"Yes Zolo I do!" said Moonbeam running towards him

And they passionately snogged

NOT!

What actually happened was

"What question?" asked Moonbeam

"What fruit did you eat?" asked Zolo putting his blades away

"I already told you an apple!" said moonbeam then "jees men talk about short term memories" she mumbled walking of to her quarters

Ok…… err……..oh yea huh story he!

Zolo confused turned around expecting to see his pile of weights was not prepared to see Nami & Midnight

"AH!" he yelped startled "how the..." but he had no time to finish his sentence as Nami fainted. Midnight went to catch her but she went straight though her arms so Zolo stepping in grabbed her just inches away from the floor.

"Explain?" asked Zolo really confused now

"No time get her to the infirmary she's having a breakdown!" exclaimed Midnight panicking and as Zolo lifted Nami up and headed to the infirmary Midnight still panicking got out a galaxy bar and stuffed it in her face.

"Mmm Galaxy" muttered Midnight just standing there and Moonbeam who had been watching out of boredom hit her over the head with a mallet and yelled

"NO PATIENT AND IF YOU KEEP EATING THOOSE THINGS YOULLE BE FAT!"

And then hit her again for good measure

"Hey!" complained Midnight "since when have you hit me over the head!"

"Since you started helping Rusty secretly buy coke whenever we stop at a port" contradicted Moonbeam a scary grin over her features

"Err ok I'm going to see how Nami's doing bye!" said Midnight bailing out of there

"HA that proves it!" WHAM "ow" said Moonbeam she had turned around suddenly not looking where she was going and had walked straight into the deck wall

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" muttered Moonbeam as she slid into unconsciousness.

"So what kind of way is Nami sick?" asked Zolo to Midnight as she came up behind him with a growing lump on her head

"Oh she was bitten by a rare bug she was going to be walking around soon but after that show Ide say she has to stay there another week or so"

"Really hmm anyway ille be seeing yer" and with that Zolo walked of

"Ok strange green haired person" said Midnight when he was out of earshot

"There all strange" said Spiral appearing out of nowhere

"Yea well I think we seem weirder to them than they seem to us I mean look at you!" said Midnight remarking at the fact that he was hanging upside-down of what appeared to be Luffy's head

"Hello have you seen Sanji anywhere?" asked the head

"err no?" replied Midnight as Robyn and Rusty ran past Robyn cackling away and rusty still holding her frying pan

Robyn looking back towards Rusty wasn't looking where she was going and crashed Straight into one of Zolo's Weights her sword which was by her side came loose from its holster and landed on the deck with a clatter

"ha ha now ive got ya!" cackled Rusty throwing down the pan onto Robyns face but it was stopped by one of Zolo's swords

"You're a swordswoman" he exclaimed interested

"Yea what's it to you?" said Robyn getting up

"Does anyone care that we have no food?" asked Rusty talking to herself

"Nothing much really except I'm out to become the best swordsman ever" said Zoo casually

"So basically you want me to kick your ass?" replied Robyn picking her sword up from the floor

"Nope but I do wanna fight"

"Your on"

"Jesus its football all over again" said Rusty walking of in boredom

"Hey what's that and why are you flickering?" asked Zolo

"SHIT!" exclaimed Rusty and she was gone

"Footballs a sport from our island and don't worry about the flickering you worry about what's in my right hand" commented Robyn her eyes narrowing

Zolo grunted and put his third sword in his mouth "Yea Right"

WOOO CHAPTER NUMBER (scrolls up) EIGHT IS COMPLETE WOOT!

The next chapter will blow ure brains out that's a promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Crew v Crew Chapter 9

As I have no internet I felt like typing this

As I said last chapter this chapter will blow your mind away

BOOM

Ha I just did

BORING STUFF

Disclaimer: if I owned one piece it would be shown on TV ALL THE TIME!

(I also don't own Daleks)

NOW GOOD STUFF

Since Ussop has not been mentioned since um Chapter whatever the number here is a short tribute dedicated to Ussop

Once Ussop had managed to find an island after swimming for what seemed like miles he stopped on the beach to take a breather when something appeared behind him it was large eye stalk

Screaming he leapt up to see a rather large dalek

"Why are you here" said the dalek in that really cool way they do

"Erm well I kinda…" stammered Ussop

"We do not care"

"What?"

"EXTERMINATE!"

He he now Ussop dead GO JIM!

Anyway

As everyone knows Robyn and Zolo are having a fight Nami's back in the infirmary, Spiral and Luffy are looking for Sanji who has vanished, Moonbeams out cold and Rusty's in her room did that cover everyone? Oh and Ussop's dead on some island inhabited by Daleks

You follow?

Good cos my heads spinning

But as always the typing must go on!

Robyn and Zolos fight was short lived it had started with yes trash talk but unlike the ending that everyone had expected it was completely different as just as they where about the clash swords Spiral & Luffy ran though then screaming

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Robyn over the screaming and catching Spiral with the blunt side of her sword

"Ship fire quarters area big ball" he stammered before carrying on running in the other direction following Luffy

"What?" asked Zolo completely not understanding a word he had said

"Rusty's Rooms on fire" replied Robyn walking in the direction Spiral had run to

"How the fuck did you work that out?" asked Zolo really confused now

"He's my ex boyfriend" replied Robyn before turning the corner. Zolo stopped thought then carried on walking

Then he stopped again and burst out laughing the quietly carried on walking toward the rising flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Spiral and Luffy hugging each other and crying

"You will if you don't shut up" grumbled Moonbeam who looked like hell and was supporting the world largest lump on her forehead

"Oooooooooooooo" gasped Spiral and stepping forwards he poked the lump on top on her head

"It's a kn..." but before he could finish his sentence he was socked right in the face by what appeared to be an armchair and he went crashing though three walls and landed onto a bed in the infirmary

Then Midnight stuck her head though the spiral shaped hole in the wall

"Good shot"

"Thanks" said Moonbeam

"Do any of you even care that your ships on fire?" asked Sanji appearing from know where and lighting up his cigarette on the flames

"Oh yea!" exclaimed Robyn then walking toward the hole

"Midnight we need ya to freeze the flames" she yelled

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE ISNT YOUR FRIEND IN THERE!" yelled Zolo wound up by these IDIOTS!

All 2 stood there then pondered then moved there left foot then there right foot squinted their eyes and then

"SHIZER!" yelled Moonbeam

"You speak German?" asked Robyn

"You have a brain?" Retorted Moonbeam annoyed

"I CANT STAND THIS MADNESS!" yelled Zolo and he leapt overboard but Moonbeam grabbed his leg

"Trust me ive tried it never works" she said as she threw him back down on the deck

Then suddenly completely out the blue a nose fell from the sky sprouted arms, legs, mouth, eyes and another nose

"Hi everybody I'm Ussop's nose I have possessed his small brain and have flown here to take his..." SQUISH

Everyone stared at Sanji who had squashed it

"What that thing kept me awake at night talking about world domination!"

Everyone kept staring

"Don't you have anything better to do!" yelled Sanji

"Well there's always set your self on fire with a new found power then because you're a talking wolf staying there for awhile" said a voice from the flames

"Hey Rust you ok?" asked Robyn

"Just on fire nothing to worry about" came the reply

"Ok WAIT if I do that moonbeam will"

DONK!

"Hit me" then Robyn fainted

"Moonbeam answer me one question" came the voice from the flames again

"What?"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE LEFT CONCIUS?"

"Erm about four?" she replied sheepishly

"Including you?"

"Yes"

"Let me get this straight Rusty is behind there with a talking wolf and her powers have gone strange" asked Sanji

"Yea but you got one thing wrong she's the talking wolf" replied Moonbeam who for reasons unknown created a mallet

"Oh yea sure Moonbeam tell the whole world why don't cha!" came the reply

"Hey you're the one burning the ship down!" replied Moonbeam and then as Zolo tried to jump over the side again hitting over the head with the mallet. The Luffy jumped in

"OOHHH HIT ME HIT ME!" he yelled jumping in front of Moonbeams face

"Oh shit"

Then as Moonbeam with a manic grin raised the mallet over Luffy's head Rusty leapt from the flames and grabbed the mallet in-between her teeth then bit down cracking in half

"Oh Comon!" complained Moonbeam sounding like a 2 year old "he was literally asking for it"

"Yea but knowing you, you would follow him around for the rest of his life hitting him!" complained Rusty who now looked completely different yes she was a wolf a red and white one actually, there was a gem on her head and there was a watch on her right leg exactly the same that was on human Rusty

"So let me get this clear" asked Sanji "you're a wolf but that watch thing makes you look human what are you people?"

"Well" started Rusty but a look from Moonbeam shut her up

"Where not normal get over it your guests on this ship so if you want to leave say but at the moment your sick friend isn't doing very well so I don't suggest it now if you don't mind I now have to fix the spiral shaped holes in my ship!"

"Jees she can talk!" commented Sanji lighting another cigarette on the flames

"Yea try being in one of lectures about keeping the ship tidy when her rooms a general bomb site!" replied Rusty beginning to drag Zolo by her teeth in the direction of the infirmary but Sanji lifted him onto his shoulder

"I'm doing it for you not him he is a twat" said Sanji following Rusty

"Hmm can he really give birth to fish?" asked Rusty

"With Zolo you never can tell"

---------------

Anyway I have to end it here but I updated all my other stories at the same time so there's plenty to read!


End file.
